


How Do You Feel About Spiders?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I have seen a lot of fics where Pitch acts like some sort of… sexual predator (not that there’s anything bad about it :D). However, I would like to see a scenario where Pitch is actually a purist at hearth despite the way he acts. So my prompt:- Pitch corners Jack and acts like this really sassy, dashing, creepy guy- He kind of comes on to Jack… but never goes too far. In fact he’s only doing it because he has noticed that kind of actions usually get a fearful reaction. Like the victims would expect him to rape them.- Jack has secretly started to harbor a growing attraction towards Pitch (thanks to the Boogeyman’s confusing messages) and finally can’t take the sexual frustration anymore.- Jack pretty much tries to molest Pitch. Giving him a rough kiss, groping at his ass, whatever.- Pitch is absolutely horrified. He’s used to striking fear, not arousal. It never was his intention.- Awkwardness ensues.Bonus:* Pitch struggles like crazy and Jack, at first, mistakes it for “Oh he likes it rough.” Poor Pitch XD...[cut for length]"Jack wildly misinterprets a situation and Pitch makes it all about his problems. Only kissing is involved.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 36
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	How Do You Feel About Spiders?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/22/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "* It stays as one-sided. I.e. Pitch does not suddenly want to help Jack to get his release."

Pitch stalked towards Jack with long, long strides, forcing him to half-fly to stay away from him, until a brick wall at his back stopped him short. Pitch, as usual, didn’t stop until he stood no more than a handspan away from Jack.  
  
“Jack, Jack–what am I going to do with you? It’s been only months, and yet here I find you again, poking about where you’re not wanted–or at least not wanted as a spy.” He smiled, showing just a hint of jagged teeth. “I’m beginning to believe you enjoy getting into these little…scrapes…with me.” His voice dropped into what Jack always tried, and failed, to not think of as a _purr_. “And I don’t say I’m thinking that against my better judgment, for, as you know, I don’t have any. Really, I might do…anything. Anything. At. All.”  
  
He punctuated these last words with careful, precise movements ever closer to Jack, until he loomed over him and Jack could see every movement of his lips and tongue, even in the dim light.  
  
Jack had been in situations like this far more than once, but it hadn’t been until tonight that he had consciously admitted to himself that he was doing it on purpose. True, he’d always fought or flown away from Pitch before, but even in their first few confrontations, he’d found himself fascinated by what Pitch seemed to be threatening or promising in that hypnotic voice of his.  
  
There was beauty in Pitch, after all, and for all his wickedness, Jack bet that he could be turned to mischief rather than malice easily enough. Pitch knew how to play games. He was playing one right now. But now, Jack wanted to play a different one.  
  
“So might I,” Jack said, closing the space between them with a kiss.  
  
Pitch had already been waiting at the ideal angle, and Jack laughed into his mouth at the shocking warmth of his lips, easily sliding his tongue into Pitch’s mouth. This was definitely going to be better than a fight. He dropped his staff and brought up his hands to rest on the sides of Pitch’s face, considering whether he wanted to bring his legs up around Pitch’s waist yet–and then Pitch bit him.  
  
It figured that the Boogeyman would like it rough, but that was a little bit much for Jack. And why was he pushing Jack away now? Jack wasn’t ready to move on from kissing yet, despite the bite, but even an embrace wouldn’t calm Pitch down.  
  
Jack let Pitch go, and Pitch leapt away to glare at him from a safe distance.  
  
“What in the world do you think you’re doing?” Pitch asked coldly, edging toward deeper shadow.  
  
“Do you think it strange that I would really want you?” Jack took a step forward, and Pitch took a step back. “That I would want to be intimate? That I would want to be gentle?” This was more of a confession than he had planned to make, and his heart raced. But surely Pitch didn’t want to go away again alone, either.  
  
Pitch stared at him.  
  
“It’s true!” Jack opened his arms. “You don’t have to take my by force! I want you, Pitch. I really do!”  
  
Pitch blinked once, slowly. “Oh dear,” he muttered. “Jack…er…you are aware that the only thing that really interests me is fear, right?”  
  
 _Pitch?_ Slipping an “er” into his speech? What was this? “Well, you are the Boogeyman, so…yes?”  
  
“Hmm. Subtlety is not your strong point, as recent events should have indelibly impressed upon me. To be blunt, Jack, I am very much not interested in you in the way you are apparently interested in me.”  
  
“I understand it might be difficult for you to love, but…”  
  
“No, Jack. This is not about the difference between love and lust or whatever you were about to go into. I have been acting toward you– _acting_ –in a way that I intended for you to find frightening. Clearly I was mistaken, and now I must add this to my long list of failures as a boogeyman, so thank you not at all.”  
  
“No! No, I don’t want you to feel that way, it’s all right, you can say…wait. You’re serious.”  
  
Pitch squinted at Jack. “Yes, I am, and overall, I’d rather like to cut this conversation short.” He tilted his head slightly and considered Jack. “I suppose you’ll try to meddle with me again at some point. I’ll just have to go for something more traditional the next time we meet. How do you feel about spiders? Or—well, I’ll think of something. See you around, Jack.”  
  
To his dismay, Jack realized, as he stared at the patch of shadow Pitch had vanished into, that he still wanted to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #well it's not really blackice except in Jack's head
> 
> mira-eyeteeth said: Ehehehe oh man I love ace!Pitch so much yesssss thank you


End file.
